


Из жизни разведчиков

by leoriel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>До того, как прикоснуться к секретам алхимии, Эдвард Элрик прочитал все, что только смог найти о разведчиках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из жизни разведчиков

Когда Эд был маленьким, то думал, что его папа – разведчик.  
Судите сами: у Вана Хоэнхайма был темный чемодан, полный секретных бумаг, длинный плащ и на редкость таинственный вид. И мама всегда понижала голос, когда объясняла, что папа опять отправился в путешествие.  
Поэтому еще до того, как прикоснуться к секретам алхимии, Эдвард Элрик прочитал все, что только смог найти о разведчиках. Настоящий разведчик должен быть стоек, решителен и хладнокровен, каждое приключение настоящего разведчика обязано поражать воображение. Разведчик – это человек, способный совершать невероятные подвиги в невероятных местах, творить чудеса без алхимии. Среди далеких песков Сина, снегов Драхмы или где-нибудь в Аэруго и Крете...  
Если дело происходило в Аместрис, то главной задачей героя было предотвратить заговор против фюрера и не дать вражескому шпиону сбежать в Драхму с тайным секретом алхимии. Хотя сбежать куда-то, минуя Бриггские горы, как он узнал значительно позже, было действительно проблематично.  
Главное, что усвоил Эдвард из всех этих историй, - это что разведчик должен уметь добывать, анализировать и правильно использовать информацию.  
С первыми двумя пунктами проблем пока не было – за прошедшие полгода они узнали больше правительственных тайн, чем хотели услышать. И как это случается с тайнами, они никому не могли о них рассказать.  
Вслед за тайнами возникли новые правила. Заложники будут жить, пока некоторые не лезут не в свое дело, не ведут опасные разговоры и, разумеется, не строят никаких планов.  
Эдвард Элрик не строил никаких планов, пока жизнь Уинри Рокбелл была в безопасности.  
Если у этой игры были правила, то Кимбли нарушил их первым, вмешав в нее посторонних.

Пункт первый – используй всю доступную информацию.  
Багровый алхимик был не просто съехавшим с катушек убийцей и психопатом, пережившим тюрьму и бойню Ишвара. Он был умным и артистичным манипулятором – заставил Уинри думать, что делает ей редкое одолжение, помогая добраться до Бриггса, не забыл к месту упомянуть о родителях.  
На его фоне генерал Рейвен смотрелся нелепым и грузным воякой с затершейся фотографии на комоде. Насквозь проржавевшим замком на пороховом складе.  
Зольф Кимбли в своем щегольском белом костюме гораздо больше подходил стремительному и безжалостному новому веку.  
Безжалостному, стремительному и готовому вспыхнуть от щелчка пальцев.  
Метафора в духе Роя Мустанга. Только в отличие от Пламенного, Багровому Алхимику не к лицу были игры в духе спасения Марии Росс.  
Этот не пощадит ни чужих, ни своих. Доверять ему Уинри было еще безумней, чем оставить ее на попечении убившего ее родителей ишварита.  
Как только Кимбли догадается, что они пытаются его обмануть, последует взрыв.  
Значит, никто не должен ничего заподозрить.

Пункт второй – вживаясь в роль, будь убедителен.  
«Когда кто-то кому-то нравится, это всегда видно сразу, - сказала тогда Хоукай. – Маес всегда менялся в лице, когда получал письма от своей Грейсии. Ты ведешь себя точно так же, когда видишь Уинри. Нас выдают наши эмоции - это естественно».  
Эдвард попытался представить, что женится на Уинри, заведет кучу светловолосых детишек и каждый раз при встрече с Мустангом будет показывать ему их фотографии.  
Или полковник, наконец, тоже остепенится, перестанет бегать за юбками и женится на какой-нибудь единственной и длинноногой. Готовой вместе с ним пройти через все невзгоды, выпавшие на долю Аместрис.  
То, что такая особа в жизни полковника однажды найдется и согласиться выйти за него замуж, было еще невероятней того, что Кимбли купится на дружелюбие в стиле Хьюза.  
Героически умирать, раскрывая всеобщий заговор, Эдвард Элрик пока не собирался.

Пункт третий – используй союзников, но не дай противнику себя заподозрить.  
Где-нибудь в Централе Рой Мустанг, должно быть, регулярно присылал цветы новому секретарю фюрера. Или звал ее на свидания. Ничто не помешает полковнику с его «Элизабет из цветочного магазина» провести тайную операцию под видом свидания и превратить в свидание тайную операцию.  
В Бриггсе Эдвард и Альфонс Элрики сидели в тюремной камере и рассказывали Уинри о заговоре вокруг философского камня под видом полной ностальгических воспоминаний беседы. Багровый алхимик стоял под дверью и откровенно скучал.  
Уинри вставляла реплики и кивала в нужных местах. Прятала слова за подтекстом.  
\- Эд, ты совсем не меняешься. Мог бы спросить меня, прежде чем бежать на север со своим автопротезом.  
Или беззвучное: «Разумеется, я иду с вами. Нам нужен повод».  
\- Я говорю о серьезных вещах! Мы сможем вернуть наши тела. Фюрер передал нам, что мы должны помочь Кимбли.  
Или на полтона ниже: «Ты мой механик, думаешь, он не купится?».  
\- Вы должны помочь фюреру покарать убийцу моих родителей! А когда вы вернете свои тела, я испеку вам тот самый пирог. И вы просто обязаны вернуться домой и снова сходить искупаться на озеро. Прямо как в детстве!  
Кимбли посоветовал им то ли поскорее заткнуться, то ли поскорее заканчивать.  
Уинри продолжила говорить шепотом:  
\- Потому что так думают взрослые. Нужно притвориться, что мы – это мы, только маленькие. Я буду ругаться на тебя за то, как ужасно ты обращался со своим автопротезом, а ты…  
\- Ты всегда на меня за это ругаешься, - перебил Эдвард.  
\- Потому что ты в самом деле обращаешься с ним ужасно! А ты будешь оправдываться. И смущаться.  
\- Так он… - начал Альфонс, но раньше, чем Эдвард его перебил, Уинри продолжила:  
\- Может быть, я даже чем-нибудь тебя стукну. И притворись, что я тебе нравлюсь, но ты еще этого не понимаешь… и потому считаешь, что меня не волнует ничего, кроме автоброни!  
Лейтенант Хоукай считала, что ему вовсе не обязательно…  
То, что считала лейтенант Хоукай, Эдвард с Уинри обсуждать пока был не готов.  
\- Просто веди себя по-дурацки! Когда мальчику нравится девочка, то он выглядит как… очень забавно. Если он будет над нами смеяться, то не воспримет всерьез.  
Все настолько привыкли к тому, что полковник флиртует с каждой встречной красоткой, что даже Маес Хьюз не смог бы сказать, с кем он на самом деле встречается.  
Вполне возможно, что он встречается с тем, кого никто больше не заподозрит.  
С кем-то, кто всегда рядом, кто всегда подаст руку, откопает полковника из горы бумаг…  
Эд подумал и решил, что сил полковника не хватит на то, чтобы встречаться со всеми своими подчиненными одновременно. И вообще Фарман непременно бы ему рассказал.  
Если бы не считал, что все и так очевидно.  
В любом случае, сейчас его должна была волновать не личная жизнь Роя Мустанга, а отвод подозрений противника.  
Вести себя по-дурацки, вести себя по-дурацки.  
Первым, кто вспоминался при слове «вести себя по-дурацки», - сразу после полковника, - был принц Лин.  
Наследник синского престола любил себя, а еще еду и смываться, не заплатив, - с перерывом на приключения, игру в прятки с собственными телохранителями и поиски секрета бессмертия.  
Сердечную склонность он проявлял к каждому, кто был готов его накормить, - и кому Лан Фан, обычно выяснявшая к тому времени локацию блудного принца, позволяла это сделать.  
Если говорить о Лан Фан, то когда девушке кто-то нравится, ей не обязательно вести себя по-дурацки. Да и Лину… или теперь гомункулу Гриду… не всегда удавалось себя так вести.  
Становиться гомункулом или позволить Уинри потерять руку (хватит с него и Альфонса потерянных частей тела и автопротезов) он совершенно точно не собирался.  
Должен был существовать другой способ.

Дополнительный пункт - мысли позитивно.  
Любая проблема имеет решение.  
Не существует проблем, способных поставить в тупик штабных стратегов Аместрис.  
Религиозные волнения в Лиоре, в которых страдают порядок, справедливость и равенство? Точно так же было в Ишваре. Протянем руку помощи нашим братьям, добропорядочным гражданам славного государства Аместрис. Менее добропорядочных граждан, устроивших беспорядки, всегда можно перестрелять.  
Любую проблему можно решить при наличии достаточного количества информации. Алхимик, мечтающий о человеческом преобразовании, подбирается все ближе к своей двери Истины. В какой-то мере он не менее идилличен, чем миротворческие планы Аместрис. Он истово верит в свою победу, идет до конца.  
И каждый раз неизменно доходит. Вряд ли итог можно назвать позитивным.  
Но позитивное мышление не ограничивается алхимией или армией; должны же быть случаи, когда оно в самом деле работает?  
Например, Изуми Кертис в горах Бриггса с его помощью завалила медведя.  
Правда, чтобы найти вдохновение в промерзших снежных горах, нужно было быть как минимум той самой Изуми Кертис.  
Философия форта Бриггс тоже никак не помогала настроиться на нужный лад.  
Сильные выживают, слабые умирают, в замерзших путниках первым делом подозревают драхмийских шпионов. И даже здесь куда ни плюнь - наткнешься на глубоко закопанный заговор.  
Жить в Аместрис и сохранять позитивное мышление было действительно сложно.

Пункт четвертый – импровизируй, оказавшись в затруднительной ситуации.  
«Представь, что мы с тобой играем в тайных агентов. Просто верь мне – веди себя, как обычно», - сказал он Уинри в лазарете, пока она меняла автопротез.  
«Если мы играем в агентов, то главное, чтобы нас никто не заподозрил», - шепотом ответила Уинри.  
\- Хочу еще раз проверить, как встал новый автопротез! Эд, поверни руку.  
«Нужно импровизировать. Эдвард Элрик, так сложно притвориться, что я тебе нравлюсь?».  
\- Ну же, не вертись! - вслух упрекнула его Уинри и со всей силы ткнула его в бок.  
\- Эй, больно же! Ты так руку мне оторвешь!  
Иногда притворяться было совершенно не обязательно.

И последних пункт – учись на достойных примерах. А еще - никогда не сдавайся.  
Карты из колоды Роя Мустанга разбили, стоило им догадаться о подготовленной для них партии. Офицер северной крепости, связист на неспокойной южной границе, военный в составе западной армии, секретарь фюрера и двое братьев-алхимиков в поисках секрета философского камня.  
Каждый из них верил, что будет в Централе в Назначенный День.  
У них было множество общих историй. Годы совместной службы, охота за мстительным ишваритом, смерть Маеса Хьюза, спасение Марии Росс, встреча с гомункулами и раскрытие заговора.  
Фарману было что еще рассказать, пока они сбивали сосульки. Про общие операции, про полковника, про учения армейские, про то, как с мясником-Барри (горячим поклонником лейтенанта и человеческих потрохов) он играл в шахматы или про то, как однажды они едва не проиграли в карты полковника.  
Или, например, что Хайяте сначала был псом Роя - тот подобрал возле штаба, шутил что это «армейский пес для армейского пса», а потом никто не мог вспомнить, почему кормит его именно Хоукай. И поселился он у нее. И прижился вот как-то. Лучше, конечно, чем в холостяцкой квартире Мустанга, уютней – любой штабной офицер ему позавидует.  
«Пусть у лейтенанта Хоукай не будет повода за вас волноваться», - не задумываясь пожелал Эдвард Элрик Рою Мустангу.  
Или стоило пожелать: «Пусть у вас не будет повода волноваться за лейтенанта?».  
Если уж Пламенный Алхимик разыгрывал этот гамбит и при этом оставался убедительным, то у него, Цельнометаллического, все точно получится.


End file.
